Esmeraldas de Cambio
by ShirayGaunt
Summary: Porque cuando caes en la soledad, necesitas una mano amiga que te diga donde está la salida. SpUk Regalito para Lorena Malfoy, Feliz Cumpleaños cariñoo


Hola~ esto es un regalito para Lorena Malfoy que como buena hija única hedonista que es pidió one-shot's a quien quisiese hacérselos! Cariño, esto empezó como un FrUk, no funcionó, luego siguió como un Spamano pero, no me salía, y termino así! Espero te guste, Feliz Cumpleaños!

Oh si!

Advertenciaa!: Yaoi, Slash, hombrexhombre como quieras llamarlo, si no te gusta por favor soy muy sensible, no quiero reviews bomba . Fluff. Ooc. Los diabéticos no entren aquí hay demasiada azúcar y pueden caer en coma! Total quien avisa no es traidor!

Hetalia no es mío, ni de ninguno de nosotros... lloremos juntos, pero es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

...\o/...

Se resquebrajaba por dentro, su sonrisa rota, los ojos tristes, su casa vacía, se sentía tan solo y tan pequeño en esa mansión que había estado tan llena de vida gracias a sus pequeñas colonias, que habían crecido disconformes bajo su trato, de verdad, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, no entendía donde estaba el error que lo condena a la soledad de esas cuatro paredes, tal vez fue el control sobre su gente, que activó una llamada de sangre que fue más fuerte que el lazo que habían formado con él.

Cada habitación un recuerdo, cada sonido un sollozo, cada objeto una historia que se vio cortada súbitamente, tal vez fue culpa de Francis y su inútil enciclopedia*, o de Alfred por meterles esas ideas en la cabeza, libertad e igualdad, son solo ilusiones de corazones tristes, tal vez la culpa la tenga ese simple humano de sangre española** por arrebatarle uno a uno a sus pequeños.  
>-Tal vez nunca lo sabré, y viviré solo en esta enorme casa-se dijo ahogando un sollozo mientras observaba las grietas en las paredes sentado en el medio de la sala.<br>-O tal vez, puedes pararte de allí y enfrentar la vida con una sonrisa- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Asustado, volteó para encontrar a otro par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con entendimiento- Cuando te dejan solo en este mar de recuerdos, es lo único que nos queda, pararnos y seguir adelante, demostrarle al mundo nuestra fortaleza- mientras más cerca más bajo era el tono, hasta quedar de rodillas susurrando la última frase al oído de un estupefacto español como si fuese el secreto de la vida eterna.

-A-arthur, que...

-Sé lo que se siente, y aunque eres un idiota, no te iba a dejar solo- cada palabra era una lágrima contenida en sus ojos hasta que el primer sollozo irrumpió la quietud de la oscura habitación, un sollozo al que le siguieron muchos más, y sin perder el tiempo Antonio se lanzó sobre Arthur buscando refugio en su pecho, un recoveco alejado de la realidad donde pudiera llorar sus penas.

-Shhh, tranquilo- decía a su oído la voz suave del inglés a la vez que sentía unos fuertes brazos envolverle en un cálido abrazo que duró hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos.

-L-lo sien-siento- dijo apenado por estar hipando como un chiquillo mientras se alejaba de su pecho, más, las sonrisa cálida que le regaló el inglés lo dejó estático, y la caricia amable con la que le secó los restos de lágrimas le pintó un sonrojo que enterneció al rubio.

-No pasa nada, lo necesitabas, ahora solo te queda seguir adelante sin perder tu sonrisa- susurró antes de dejar un casto beso con sabor a té sobre los labios contrarios, acrecentando el sonrojo del español.

-Arthur...- se reprendió mentalmente que su voz haya salido tan baja al la ves que descendía la mirada- Gracias... Por estar aquí...

-Serás idiota...-herido, el español intentó levantarse siendo detenido por un abrazo del inglés-... Pero, espero que quieras recuperarte y convertirte en mi idiota.

El aliento que le rozaba el cuello le daba escalofríos, pero las palabras dichas por el rubio le hicieron alejarse solo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, esos claros ojos esmeralda y comprobar sus palabras, sin darse cuenta de que estaba tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban y sentía cada respiración del inglés sobre sus labios, cada cálida exhalación con esencia a té negro.  
>-¿Tú no te irás cierto?- preguntó hipnotizado por la penetrante mirada del contrario.<p>

-Nunca mientras tú me quieras a tu lado- dijo sellando la promesa con un beso.

...\o/...

Aclaraciones:

Francis y su inútil enciclopedia*: Es "La Enciclopedia" ya saben la hicieron Rousseau, Montesquieu, Voltaire, Jean le Rond d'Alembert y Denis Diderot, esta enciclopedia hablaba sobre muchos temas entre los que se tocan la libertad, independencia, etc. Cabe decir que se mandaron a quemar los ejemplares por orden de la monarquía y se repartían en clandestinidad. Mirá al fin la historia de Venezuela sirve para algo! =D

Ese simple humano de sangre española**: Tengo entendido que Simón Bolívar era de descendencia española, si me equivoco corríjanme!

Ok, no se como llegaron hasta aquí, de pana! Mi esperar que les haya gustado~ Lorena... espero que no colapses en un coma diabético, que te guste y que si tiene faltas en algún lado que me digas! xDD Mil gracias, Sayo!


End file.
